Black Forest
by BlackScreen
Summary: Kakak sulit sekali terbangun .… Tapi dia selalu datang ketika aku tidur ….


.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, Typos, OOC**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, itu adalah murni suatu kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan cepat sambil mengapit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya. Tangan kiri menjinjing tas notebook berwarna hitam dengan logo perusahaan berbasis teknologi tercetak di ujung atas dekat resleting, sedangkan tangan kanan memegangi lembar proposal yang terbuka pada halaman ke dua puluh satu.

"Aku sudah di stasiun, Sakura. Dua jam lagi akan sampai."

Jeda sejenak.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak akan terlambat."

Lalu telepon ditutup.

Dan ia menelepon beberapa orang lagi.

Sasuke tak pernah setergesa ini. Urusan pekerjaan dan persiapan pernikahan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuatnya mau tak mau harus rela bolak-balik luar kota.

Hari ini, dua jam lagi, Sakura—kekasihnya akan terlonjak-lonjak kesetanan jika ia terlambat datang untuk _fitting_ baju pengantin. Sasuke sudah mengatakan ratusan kali bahwa ukuran jas miliknya sudah sesuai dan tak perlu diukur lagi. Namun si rambut _pink_ itu kukuh memintanya datang, dengan alasan ingin segala sesuatunya sempurna saat hari H. Sasuke sebenarnya tahu, bahwa kekasihnya ingin dirinya menemani _fitting_ gaun dan mungkin sekalian meminta pendapatnya.

Perempuan mana pun pasti ingin mengurus persiapan pernikahannya dengan calon suami, Sasuke tahu itu. Dan ia berusaha mewujudkan itu.

Maka, di sinilah Sasuke. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang ada—menelepon klien sana-sini, mengatur ulang jadwal temu mereka. Di antara segala kerepotannya—membaca cepat proposal kerjasama, mempertimbangkan berbagai pengajuan tender perusahaannya.

Ia hampir tak melihat jalan ketika kakinya menubruk sesuatu begitu keras.

Sasuke kaget dan spontan berhenti.

Dilihatnya seseorang jatuh tersungkur. Kopernya terpental, sebuah boks kecil berwarna coklat susu dengan corak hati juga terbalik di lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke berjongkok, membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Anak itu mengangguk kecil.

Merasa tak punya banyak waktu, Sasuke bergerak cepat mengambil koper dan boks mini yang terjatuh.

Yang ditabrak Sasuke hanyalah anak kecil, perempuan, sekitar umur delapan tahun, berambut lurus panjang sepinggang dengan warna ungu gelap, dan iris mata seputih mutiara; _lavender._

Tangan mungilnya menerima tas ransel dan boks dari tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Kurasa kau baik-baik saja." Sasuke memastikan keadaan gadis itu sejenak sebelum ia beranjak.

Sasuke melanjutkan teleponnya lagi. Raut wajahnya tampak serius, matanya menyipit menandakan otaknya tengah berpikir, dan rahangnya yang menegang tak lama setelah itu. Lalu ia mengakhiri panggilannya. Sasuke menghela napas keras dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Saat itu lah ia melihatnya lagi. Gadis yang ditabraknya tadi tengah duduk termenung sambil menatap isi boks di tangannya tanpa henti.

Mendapati ekspresi wajah itu, Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Perasaannya tidak enak. "Segala sesuatunya baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Wajahnya memucat, tangan mungilnya meremas-meregang tanpa sadar.

Sasuke punya firasat buruk.

Ia melongok sedikit ke dalam boks, mengikuti arah pandang si gadis kecil, dan sedetik kemudian ia tahu apa yang membuat gadis ini tampak begitu murung.

Isi boks itu adalah kue yang sudah hancur. Karena ulahnya.

Merasa bersalah, Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dari dalam dompet. "Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti rugi. Kau bisa membelinya dengan ukuran lebih besar."

Ia hanya diam, tak kunjung menerima sodoran uang Sasuke yang jumlahnya terlampau banyak. Dan lalu kembali mengamati isi boksnya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Sasuke tidak suka melihat tatapan gadis itu yang seperti orang sedang merana. Orang-orang mulai mengarahkan pandang ke arah mereka, terutama Sasuke, dengan kening berkerut.

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam sekitar, Sasuke melihat sekeliling. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

"A-aku sendirian," katanya dengan tergagap.

"Kau sendirian?" Sasuke mengulangi.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau kubelikan kue itu?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah stand beraneka warna dengan gambar macam-macam kue di seberang.

Mata lavender polosnya melirik stand tersebut. "K-kakak tidak suka sembarang kue," jawabnya dengan suara mencicit.

"Kue ini milik kakakmu?"

"U-untuk kakakku."

"Kau mau memberikan kue ini untuk kakakmu?"

Wajahnya mengangguk kecil.

"Oke, di mana kau membeli kue ini?"

"Umm… e-etto…"

Sasuke mengangkat alis, menunggu.

"A-aku s-sendiri yang membuatnya."

Mampus!

Sasuke terlihat mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali memandangi gadis itu. Lalu bergantian melongok kue yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Benar-benar hancur, tak bisa diperbaiki. Krimnya belepotan ke sana ke sini tercecer pada permukaan boks di dalamnya. Bentuknya tak lagi bundar sempurna, melainkan seperti bangunan yang sudah roboh terkena gempa. Hiasan-hiasan kecil buah cherry, astor, dan serutan halus coklat batang di atasnya sudah rusak tak bisa diselamatkan karena efek yang jatuh terjungkir balik tadi.

"Kita beli saja kue yang mirip dengan ini—apa nama kuenya?"

"Black forest."

"Oke, aku akan beli black forest baru."

"Kalau kakak tidak mau?"

"Pasti mau."

"Kakak tidak akan mau."

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang.

"Begini, kue ini untuk kakakmu. Kau yang membuatnya dan aku menghancurkannya. Kau tidak mau kuberi uang ganti rugi dan tak mau kubelikan kue baru. Jadi, menurutmu harus bagaimana?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir. Lalu ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau mau membuatnya lagi di rumah? Kubelikan bahan-bahannya—tunggu! Kau naik kereta jam berapa?"

Mata _lavender_ menengok papan keberangkatan. "Satu tiga puluh."

Sasuke melihat arlojinya. Dua puluh menit lagi.

"Waktunya tidak akan cukup." Gadis itu mulai merengek.

Sasuke dapat merasakan aura yang memanas di sekelilingnya. Orang-orang sekitar semakin memandang dirinya negatif.

Bagus! Sasuke tampak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat anak kecil sekarang.

"Shhh, tenanglah. Menurutku, kau harus membeli black forest baru. Ayo ikut aku!"

Tiba di stand kue yang tak jauh dari stasiun, Sasuke begitu mencelos mendapati fakta bahwa jenis kue yang ia inginkan sudah habis dan menunggu adonan yang baru. Waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga matang sempurna tiga puluh menit.

Gadis kecil di sampingnya bergerak gelisah.

"Ada kue yang lain. Kau pilih mana? Bagaimana dengan kue pelangi ini?" Sasuke menunjuk kue berukuran sedang penuh warna di setiap tumpukannya.

"Aku tidak mau rainbow cake."

"Rainbow cake ini warna-warni, bagus menurutku.

"Aku maunya black forest."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi."

"A-aku akan ketinggalan kereta," protesnya, tak lupa dengan nada gagapnya.

"Kau akan naik keberangkatan berikutnya."

Gadis itu memasang wajah tak percaya. "Tidak bisa. Tiba di sana pasti sudah gelap. Dan aku takut gelap."

"Kan ada kakakmu."

"Kakakku tidak akan bisa menemaniku. Setelah memberikan kue, aku akan langsung pulang."

"Jadi, kau jauh-jauh naik kereta hanya untuk memberikan kakakmu kue? Lalu kembali ke sini?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tidak menginap di sana?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa."

Sasuke mencoba sabar. "Tidak bisakah kau tunda keberangkatanmu besok?"

"Ulang tahun kakak hari ini," jawabnya begitu pelan.

"Memberikan kue ulang tahun tidak harus tepat pada—"

"A-aku ingin tepat waktu h-hari ini," katanya.

"Oke oke!" Sasuke tak mau membujuknya lagi, tak mau juga mendengar suaranya yang tergagap lagi.

Sasuke tampak menelepon seseorang. Beberapa kali terdengar permintaan maaf dan tidak lama kemudian, ia menutup panggilan lalu berbalik.

"Akan kuantar kau ke sana. Karena aku yang menghancurkan kuemu, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Hn itu apa?"

"Iya!"

"T-tapi—"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak ada uang untuk beli tiket," suaranya mendadak lirih.

"Akan kubelikan."

"Eh?"

"Kau mendengarku. Akan kubelikan."

"A-aku pinjam saja. Kalau punya uang pasti akan kukembalikan."

Mereka duduk diam menunggu black forest matang. Sasuke mengotak-atik ponselnya. Gadis itu memandangi Sasuke dengan mata lavender-nya yang begitu polos.

Sasuke yang merasakan sepasang mata mengamatinya, melirik sekilas. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Sasuke yang merasa jengah, lantas bertanya "Katakan saja. Ada apa?"

"K-kau tidak sedang bekerja?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Aku sedang bekerja, dan sangat sibuk sebenarnya."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk kecil, lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Keluargamu di sini tak ada yang bisa mengantar?"

Ia menoleh lagi. "A-aku menyelinap keluar tadi."

Kening Sasuke berkerut, "Mengapa tak minta ijin?"

"Kalau ijin, pasti tidak diperbolehkan."

Oke, gadis kecil ini bermasalah.

"Kuantar kau pulang saja."

Si gadis tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia menatap Sasuke agak lama, lalu tubuhnya berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku akan ke rumah kakak. Tak perlu mengantarku jika sibuk."

"Begitu? Lalu bagaimana kuenya?"

"A-aku akan menceritakan pada kakak. Di-dia pasti mengerti."

Rasa bersalah mendera perasaan Sasuke. Ia sontak memegang tangan kecilnya. "Jangan merajuk begitu. Aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu kan? Tunggu kuenya selesai!"

.

Kue sudah di tangan, sudah dibungkus juga. Aromanya begitu menggoda selera. Gadis kecil di hadapannya terlonjak senang. Namun segurat kekecewaan masih dapat Sasuke tangkap karena bukan buatan tangannya sendiri.

"Sekarang, di mana rumah kakakmu?"

Bibir kecilnya memberitahukan detail suatu tempat dan Sasuke terlihat lega. Beruntung tidak berada di ujung pulau sana.

.

.

Buru-buru Sasuke melihat jadwal keberangkatan kereta. Tokyo – Chiba. Keberangkatan paling awal lima belas menit lagi. Dan lama perjalanan membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Sedangkan kereta Sasuke sendiri akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Hell! Jelas dia akan terlambat ke tempat Sakura.

Sasuke mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya.

* * *

To: Sakura H.

Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan dalam perjalanan. Mungkin terlambat. Kau duluan saja.

* * *

"Baiklah. Siap untuk berangkat?"

Gadis di hadapannya berbinar senang.

Mereka berjalan menuju peron. Sasuke mendapatinya kerap kali menunduk dan melongok kue barunya, sampai-sampai beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena tidak melihat jalan.

"Kemarikan kuenya," pinta Sasuke dengan tangan terulur.

Ia malah merapatkan pelukan pada boks kuenya yang baru.

"Nanti kalau tidak sengaja ditabrak lagi aku tak mau membelinya." Sasuke mencoba dengan sabar menjelaskan.

"Kakak yang suka menabrak orang, aku takut kue ini tidak aman dibawa kakak."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi jawabannya lagi.

.

Mereka berdua sedang menunggu tepat di luar garis pembatas masuk kereta.

"Nanti kau jalan di belakangku."

Kereta sudah datang, pintu terbuka, menunggu penumpang keluar dan ini saatnya bagi penumpang baru untuk masuk.

Sampai di dalam, Sasuke berjalan mencari nomor kursinya. Ia terlihat lega, setidaknya setelah ini urusannya dengan si gadis kecil akan selesai. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia akan langsung berangkat ke tempat Sakura.

Sasuke hendak menyuruh gadis itu duduk di kursi kereta ketika ia menoleh ke belakang dan secepat itu juga Sasuke terhenyak dengan sendirinya.

Ia melongo seperti orang tolol saat mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar.

Gadis kecil itu tidak lagi ada bersamanya.

.

Sasuke berlari ke pintu masinis. Dengan panik, ia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok gadis kecil berambut panjang bermata putih yang mendekap boks kue black forest besar untuk sang kakak. Siapa tahu ia telah duduk di sembarang tempat tanpa pemberitahuan. Ketika Sasuke menoleh ke jendela, siluet orang-orang berlalu lalang terlihat bergerak perlahan—menandakan kereta mulai berjalan—dan saat itu lah mata Sasuke menangkapnya.

Gadis kecil bertubuh mungil itu tengah berdiri linglung di luar sambil mendekap boks warna cokelat erat-erat.

Jantung Sasuke seakan jatuh dari tempatnya begitu keras.

.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Kalau anda ingin turun, anda bisa melakukannya di perhentian selanjutnya."

"Ini mendesak. Kalian pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Mohon maaf sebesarnya, Tuan."

"Ada anak kecil yang tertinggal. Dia datang bersamaku dan dia sedang di luar sana."

Petugas itu cukup terkejut dan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Dia sanak keluarga anda?"

"Buk—ya! Dia adikku." Sasuke berbohong. Dengan tujuan supaya tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan lain.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami memang tidak berwenang sama sekali untuk memberhentikan keretanya. Tapi kami akan menghubungi pusat dan meminta bantuan untuk mencarikannya segera. Siapa namanya?"

"Dia—" perkataan Sasuke tersendat.

Hening. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

"N-namanya—" sial! Dia sekarang malah tergagap sama seperti si gadis kecil.

.

 **Brukh!**

Suara hantaman keras membentur bagian punggung Sasuke.

"Anda bilang adikmu?"

"Kalian tidak memiliki hak memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku bisa menuntut kalian." Sasuke berkata tegas.

"Aku bertanya, anda bilang dia adikmu?" Pria berkumis maju satu langkah.

"Ya. Aku memang bilang begitu tadi."

"Dan kau tidak tahu nama adikmu sendiri?" tanyanya dengan kumis berkedut.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh—oke, aku tadi berbohong. Dia gadis yang entah bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Dan aku tak tahu namanya. Aku lupa menanyakannya."

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya."

"Dia berambut ungu gelap, panjang sepinggang. Umurya mungkin sembilan tahun. Tinggi sekitar sebatas perut. Pakaiannya ungu dengan cardigan putih—Oh! Matanya berwarna putih juga!"

Tiga petugas yang mengerumuni Sasuke saling memandang. "Kau sedang mengajak kami bercanda, eh?"

"Apa?"

"Mana ada mata berwarna putih! Kau pikir hantu?" si perut buncit kali ini bersuara.

"Aku bersumpah—oh Tuhan! Aku tidak berbohong. Mungkin bukan putih, tapi hampir menyerupai itu."

"Anda mulai berbelit-belit. Ini menambah kecurigaan kami. Lagipula, ciri-ciri gadis yang anda sebutkan hampir sama dengan ciri-ciri anak lain yang banyak menghilang." Sahutnya. "Kecuali matanya yang berwarna putih."

"Jadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Jadi, kami mencurigai anda sebagai pencabul gadis kecil yang sedang marak terjadi."

"Yang benar saja! Aku bukan—astaga! Kalian salah tangkap! Penjahat sebenarnya mungkin sedang bergerilya di luar sana!"

"Mana ada seorang pedofil mengaku pedofil?"

Sasuke melotot. "Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengambil beberapa kartu identitasnya, lalu menyodorkan dengan kasar kepada petugas itu.

Sang petugas mengamati kartu yang diberikan Sasuke, lalu melihat wajahnya dan saling memandang antara petugas lainnya.

Mereka bertiga tampak merasa bersalah. Pemuda yang sedang mereka tuduh adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan ternama, keluarga terkemuka di negeri Jepang. "Maafkan kami, Tuan Uchiha. Jika Anda mengatakannya lebih awal, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini."

"Lupakan." Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Cari gadis itu. Jika ia diculik atau bertemu seorang pencabul sungguhan dan terjadi apa-apa dengannya, aku tidak akan main-main untuk menuntut pertanggungjawaban kalian!" ancam Sasuke.

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Apa lagi?" Sasuke menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Akan segera dibuat pengumuman tapi—matanya benar berwarna putih?"

Jika saja ada air minum di sana, pasti Sasuke tak ragu untuk menyiramnya.

.

Sasuke turun di stasiun berikutnya dan ia melangkah cepat ke arah ruang CCTV stasiun.

"Bisakah aku melihat rekaman CCTV di stasiun sebelumnya di sini?"

Wanita di balik meja mengedipkan matanya sekali. "Maaf?"

"Aku ingin melihat CCTV di stasiun pusat Tokyo melalui stasiun ini. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Ia kemudian terlihat mengangguk-angguk paham, namun keningnya tampak sedikit berkerut. "Kalau boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa Anda ingin melihatnya?"

Sasuke menjelaskan perihal kejadian untuk kedua kali dengan ringkas dan cepat.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar. Jika servernya sedang tidak sibuk, seharusnya sih bisa."

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya pada meja tidak sabar.

Tampak layar berubah menampilkan dua belas kotak kecil. Sasuke menyipitkan mata berusaha menangkap tiap gambarnya.

"Jika aku ingin melihat rekamannya tiga puluh menit lalu?"

"Maaf, akses CCTV antar stasiun hanya sampai batas gambar apa yang direkam saat ini. Tidak bisa memutar mundur."

Sasuke berdecih. Ia kembali memusatkan fokus matanya.

"Bisa saya bantu siapa atau apa yang sedang dicari?"

"Gadis kecil berambut panjang dengan cardigan putih dan … Nah! Itu dia!"

Sasuke hanya melihat tas ungu gadis itu yang tersembul sebentar selama tiga detik, tak lupa helaian rambut panjangnya yang sempat terayun sebelum hilang karena berbelok ke suatu tempat. Ada pilar besar terlihat di ujung layar.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke kotak lain, mencari layar di mana terdapat kamera selanjutnya yang menyorot tempat berbaliknya langkah gadis gagap itu.

"Mana kamera setelah ini?" Sasuke mencari-cari.

Wanita di balik meja berpikir sebentar sebelum berkata "Kurasa di bagian tempat itu tidak dipasang kamera."

.

Membayar taksi untuk mengantarnya ke stasiun pusat, Sasuke berlari masuk. Ia bertanya pada petugas sekitar. Pengumuman sudah diedarkan, namun keberadaan gadis itu belum diketahui.

Sasuke mencari-cari pilar atau apa pun yang sama persis dengan tempat yang ia lihat di kamera tadi, namun ia tak melihat anak kecil dengan ciri-ciri gadis itu.

Ia memiliki intuisi untuk menelusuri tempat di mana tadi bertemu dengannya. Mulai dari tempat tabrakan, lalu tempat gadis itu terduduk. Tidak ada.

Hingga Sasuke kembali ke tempat ia membeli kue black forest. Dan ia menemukannya sedang duduk santai sambil mengayunkan kaki dengan sebuah permen Lollipop di tangan.

Sasuke menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ku-kukira kakak telah meninggalkanku."

"Tadi kenapa tidak ikut di belakangku?!" tanyanya menahan emosi.

"Ta-tadi kakak berdesak-desakan. Aku takut kuenya kembali hancur. Jadi aku tunggu sampai agak sepi, tapi ternyata pintu sudah menutup."

"Bodoh!"

"Kakak bilang tadi tidak akan membeli kuenya lagi."

"Oke, terserah. Sekarang, jangan menghilang lagi, mengerti? Tetap berada di belakangku, mengerti? Jangan buat masalah lagi, kau paham?"

Ia lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Aku tahu kakak akan datang ke sini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kak Neji bilang, jika kau hilang arah, kembalilah ke salah satu tempat tadinya kau berada di sana. Orang-orang pasti mencarimu ke sana."

"Oke, kakakmu pintar. Untung dia mengajari adik bodohnya seperti itu."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ponselnya bergetar. Sakura.

" _Sasuke-kun! Mengapa kau selalu ingkari janjimu?"_

"Sakura, aku terjebak dengan gadis bodoh yang membuatku harus mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Percayalah! Ini insiden. Aku janji akan ke sana."

" _Selalu saja seperti itu. Kau ingat tadi bicara apa? Katanya tidak akan terlambat. Sudah berapa kali—"_

"Kau membuang waktuku jika mengomel seperti ini. Aku akan segera selesaikan urusannya."

Sasuke menutup telepon.

"Kekasihmu?" gadis kecil bertanya.

"Hn."

"Kau pacar yang payah, ya."

Sasuke mendelik mendengarnya. _'Ini juga gara-gara kau, bodoh!'_

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kita harus membeli tiket dan menunggu lagi." Sasuke mulai lelah.

Sasuke melihat jadwal keberangkatan. Matanya terbelalak setelahnya. Berpikir cepat, Sasuke berbincang dengan petugas sekitar. Menanyakan sesuatu. Lalu ia berbalik menghampiri Hinata.

"Cepat! Kita tidak naik kereta," serunya.

Hinata mendongak, memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Kereta selanjutnya akan berangkat tiga jam lagi. Kita tidak mungkin menunggu dan aku mendapat informasi sewa mobil."

.

Perjalanan ke Chiba mengendarai mobil butuh dua jam. Beruntung bagi Sasuke, jalan tidak sedang macet. Ia cukup lelah dan sedang tak mau mendapat kesulitan lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin makan? Kita bisa pesan makan sambil jalan."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Oke, kau mungkin tidak mau makan. Tapi aku yang akan makan."

Sasuke membelokkan kemudi mobilnya menuju salah satu restoran dan mengambil layanan Drive Thru. Ia pesan dua paket komplit. Dua kentang goreng besar, dan tiga cup es krim.

"Makanlah."

"A-aku tidak ikut membelinya, ma-mana mungkin aku ikut makan."

"Sudahlah! Aku yang traktir."

"Kak Neji juga bilang kita tak seharusnya langsung percaya pada orang asing. Apalagi memakan sesuatu yang diberikannya. Aku sudah melanggar salah satu larangan kak Neji."

Sasuke memilih tak ambil pusing. "Kalau aku niat menjahatimu, sudah kulakukan dari tadi."

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya, menelepon seseorang.

"Dobe, kau bisa ke tempat Sakura? Aku tidak bisa datang untuk _fitting_ baju." Sasuke berkata dengan nada suara rendah.

" _Ini sudah ke berapa kalinya kau menolak datang, Teme! Kau memang tidak tanggung jawab!"_ Suara tinggi dari telepon seberang menyambar telinga Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu, _dobe_! Aku sedang bertanggung jawab terhadap seorang gadis kecil malang-bodoh dan—Astaga! Aku hampir tak percaya mendapati hari seperti ini!" Nada suara Sasuke meledak.

" _Jangan bilang kau dimintai tanggung jawab karena telah melecehkannya!"_ Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Jangan ngawur kau! Aku menjatuhkan kue sialan dan berakhir buruk hingga harus mengantarnya ke rumah kakaknya, tahu!"

" _Kau bertanggungjawab terhadap gadis kecil itu tapi tidak bertanggungjawab terhadap calon istrimu sendiri?"_

"Kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? Meninggalkannya sendirian memandangi kue hancur lebur seperti orang bodoh?"

Sasuke melirik gadis itu melalui ekor matanya dan ia sedang asyik mengaduk-aduk es krim bertabur oreo lalu menjilatinya begitu lahap dengan sendok plastiknya.

" _Terserah! Aku akan ke tempat Sakura. Selesaikan urusanmu dengannya. Pakai matamu dengan benar lain kali!"_

Sambungan terputus.

.

"Kakakmu itu sedang kemana sih?"

"Ada di rumah, tidak ke mana-mana."

"Mengapa dia tidak menjemputmu?"

"Dia tidak bisa."

"Cih! Mengapa seolah-olah aku yang memiliki adik? Sedangkan kakakmu enak-enakan di rumah. Aku pasti akan menceramahinya nanti."

"Kakak memang begitu. Dia susah terbangun."

"Kau tahu? Aku begitu jago dalam membangunkan seseorang. Kau tahu temanku yang kutelepon tadi? Nah dia jago tidur dan aku selalu berhasil membuatnya bangun."

Hinata diam saja.

Sasuke bergumam. "Menyuruh adiknya waspada terhadap orang asing, tapi dirinya sendiri malah tak menjaganya." Sasuke tergelak kecil seorang diri setelah mengatakan itu.

Hinata menatapnya. "Kakak baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja! Tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu!"

.

Mereka telah memasuki perbatasan kota. Hinata juga Sasuke telah selesai menghabiskan makannya.

"Oke, rumah kakakmu daerah mana?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia celingak-celinguk ke sekitar.

"Hei. Aku bertanya, rumahnya daerah mana?

"Umm aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu nama tempatnya."

"Coba katakan lagi."

"Aku benar tidak tahu."

Sasuke berdecak keras-keras.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini?"

"Sudah tiga kali."

"Ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke rumah kakakmu."

"Aku turun di stasiun dan naik bis warna putih biru. Lalu turun di depan gang dan aku jalan kaki ke dalam."

"Oke, kau bahkan tak tahu nama tempatnya? Nama apapun itu yang menyatakan sebuah rumah kakakmu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Hebat. Seorang gadis kecil bodoh bisa berkelana ke luar kota hanya mengandalkan kereta dan bis warna putih-biru tanpa mengenal satu nama tempat pun.

Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kaca.

"Begini, kau tidak ingat jalannya sama sekali?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng kecil.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku punya ide bagus. Kita akan ke stasiun kota Chiba dan memulai dari sana. Mungkin kau bisa mengingat jalannya."

.

"Nah, ini stasiunnya. Kau keluar dari gerbang di arah sana kan? Kau naik bis dari sana, lalu bisnya pergi ke mana?"

Hinata terdiam. Mata _lavender-_ nya terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

Sasuke meraih bahunya. "Kau mendengar pertanyaanku?"

"Tu-tunggu."

Hinata memandang sekitar lagi dan tak lama kemudian ia berseru. "I-itu bisnya—" tangannya menunjuk suatu arah. "—Ku-kurasa kita harus mengikutinya."

.

Sasuke tampak seperti orang bodoh. Ia tak percaya harus menguntit sebuah bus untuk mengantarkan anak sialan ini. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Kau serius benar-benar tidak tahu jalan? Kau kan naik bis? Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu jalannya?"

"Aku suka melihat keluar jendela saat naik bis."

"Nah! Melihat keluar kan berarti melihat jalannya juga. Kecuali kau tidur sepanjang perjalanan."

"Aku memandangi pohon di luar. Aku tidak tidur."

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang.

"A-aku bisa naik bis dari sini. Kakak bisa kembali sekarang kok."

"Tidak. Rasanya aku perlu bicara dengan kakakmu." sahutnya.

Hinata langsung terdiam.

"Tapi kau tahu tempat berhentinya kan? Bunuh saja aku kalau kau bilang tidak tahu juga!"

"A-aku tahu. Aku ingat gambar pada tembok gangnya."

Sasuke mengikuti laju bis yang membawa keduanya ke daerah pegunungan. Berkelok sana-sini. Pantas saja gadis sekecil dia tidak tahu jalan. Sisi kiri kanan hanya dipenuhi pepohonan.

"Orang tuamu ke mana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke mendapatinya sedang melihat keluar kaca.

"Hei. Di Tokyo tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Keluargaku."

"Keluarga siapa?" Sasuke merasa ia harus bertanya secara detail jika berurusan dengan bocah yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sasuke mendengus.

.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak antusias. "Berhenti!"

Sasuke sontak menginjak pedal rem. Akhirnya … sampai juga.

"Kakak bisa kembali. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. "Tidak. Kubilang ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan kakakmu."

Mereka masuk gang bergambar singa dan melewati sebuah hutan. Sasuke heran, masih adakah orang yang tinggal di pedalaman?

Mereka masuk semakin jauh. Gadis kecil di depannya berjalan penuh semangat sambil memegangi boks kue erat-erat.

Sasuke melihat sekitar. Tak ada seorang pun kecuali mereka berdua. Ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres. "Kau yakin rumah kakakmu di sini?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Kakak bisa meninggalkanku di sini kalau mau. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak. Aku akan memastikanmu sampai di rumah kakakmu dan memastikannya juga untuk mengantarmu ke stasiun."

Hinata terlihat senang. "Membelikan kue, mengantarku ke sini, membelikanku makan. Kakak baik sekali." celetuknya.

"Ya, aku memang baik. Dan setelah ini kebaikanku akan berubah menjadi hasrat untuk mencekik kakakmu. Tunggu saja," jawab Sasuke jengkel.

Hinata menoleh. "Kakak tidak akan terbangun."

"Aku sudah bilang aku ahli membangunkan seseorang kan?"

Gadis itu malah tersenyum. "Tapi kakak akan datang malam nanti, sebelumnya juga seperti itu. Dan kita selalu makan kue bersama-sama dan—"

 **Grep!**

"Perhatikan langkahmu!"

Sasuke mencekal tangan gadis itu tepat pada waktunya. Sebelum ia jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung cabang pohon. Kantong plastik kue black forest di tangan kanan terayun-ayun hampir menyentuh tanah.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak meneriakinya. "Ayo jalan lagi," katanya dengan lelah.

Tiba di tanah lapang, Hinata berseru. "Ini rumah kakak."

Sasuke mengamati sekeliling, tampak kebingungan di raut wajahnya. Dan ketika ia melihat ke bawah, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. "Oh Tuhan …"

.

Sasuke berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Buku kuduknya mendadak meremang.

Hinata merangsek maju menuju _rumah_ kakaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "Ini rumah kak Neji. Kakak tidak ikut?"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya amat pelan, menghindari gundukan tanah yang berbaris rapi di bawah.

Sampai di belakang gadis itu, Sasuke tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di sana, di atas gundukan tanah rapi tak berumput itu, ada juga sebuah kotak kue tembus pandang. Masih terbungkus plastik bening dengan lilin yang ditancapkan di atasnya. Kue itu masih berbentuk bulat sempurna. Namun hampir keseluruhan bagiannya sudah ditumbuhi lumut, sudah basi. Kue itu jelas sudah lama berada di sana.

Ia melihat gadis kecil di depannya duduk berlutut dan mengeluarkan kue baru dari boksnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kak Neji. Maaf Hinata sedikit terlambat," katanya sambil meletakkan kue berukuan besar itu. "Hinata bertemu seorang kakak yang baik. Namanya…" Hinata terhenti, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang.

"S-Sasuke." Suara pemuda itu tersendat, entah karena apa.

"Namanya kak Sasuke. Dia yang mengantar Hinata ke sini. Kue buatan Hinata jatuh, lalu kak Sasuke membelikan black forest baru," ceritanya.

Sasuke benar-benar dibuat kaku oleh gadis di depannya. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa gadis kecil ini mengantar kue untuk kakaknya yang ternyata …

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, mata bulat _lavender-_ nya menatap Sasuke begitu lekat.

Ia berbisik pelan, "Kak Sasuke tahu kenapa aku memberikan black forest?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah pias dan pandangan bertanya.

"Karena rumah kak Neji sekarang berada di hutan gelap. Dan kurasa di bawah sana pasti lebih gelap. Karena itu aku memberinya kue ini." Ia kemudian tertawa kecil.

Hutan yang gelap. Di bawah sana pasti lebih gelap. Gelap identik dengan hitam. Sasuke tersadar. Jadi itulah sebabnya … Black Forest.

"Tapi kakak bilang ada cahaya terang. Aku masih tak mengerti," celetuknya. "Kak Neji tak pernah memberitahuku."

Sasuke hanya diam membisu, lidahnya serasa kelu. Otaknya seakan-akan berhenti untuk mencerna semuanya. Matanya bergerak melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan nama dan tanggal yang tak jauh darinya.

Neji Hyuuga. Empat tahun lalu.

Gadis itu menoleh lagi pada Sasuke. "Aku benar kan? Kakak memang sulit terbangun," bisiknya perlahan.

Dan saat itulah Sasuke merasa dunia di sekelilingnya terbalik.

Sasuke masih mematung, tak percaya dengan fakta sang kakak yang tersedia di hadapannya. Semua ini di luar batas nalarnya.

Ia diam membisu, pemuda itu telah kehilangan kata-katanya.

Hinata menatapnya lagi, dengan wajah lugu penuh sirat bahagia. "Tapi kakak selalu datang ketika aku tidur. Nanti dia pasti mendatangiku untuk makan black forest bersama."

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya tertarik dengan pemikiran anak kecil yang begitu polos dan lugu. Hingga terciptalah FF ini.**

 **Saya sengaja tidak menjelaskan ending lebih detail. Tapi saya yakin pembaca sudah bisa menebaknya begitu mudah. Semuanya sudah jelas bukan?**

 **Beberapa dialog yang diucapkan Hinata pada Sasuke, sengaja tidak saya jabarkan supaya pembaca dapat berspekulasi sendiri di dalamnya.**

 **Apa yang dimaksud Hinata dengan "Tapi dia selalu datang ketika aku tidur." atau "Tapi kakak akan datang malam nanti, sebelumnya juga seperti itu. Dan kita selalu makan kue bersama-sama."**

 **Saya akan membiarkan imajinasi pembaca yang berspekulasi menjawab semuanya. :)**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca.**

 **Semoga terhibur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyourinka**


End file.
